The Bleached Cupid
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Billy Idol comes to the Buffy-verse, and makes everything the way it should be. Just a fun story, song fic, my first.


Disclaimer: Buffy et co belong to Joss, just borrowing them for some fun. Billy Idol, since he escaped from his imprisonment beneath my bed eg belongs to himself, the songs "Soul Standing By" and "Sleeping With an Angel" were written by him and also belong to Billy Idol. All other ideas, and the lamo director belong to me J 

Rating: PG-13

Author: Anne-Marie

Spoilers: Up to ermthe one that brought the house down, if you don't know what I mean, then well, obviously some spoilage

Feedback: peachybean@hotmail.com Oo, yes please, me likes it. And post whereever, just tell me first, cause I wanna go and see your site ;)

Summary: Could be seen as an xover with The Wedding Singer, really it is a what if Billy Idol happened to stroll into Sunnydale and make everything all peachy.

The Bleached Cupid

Oo, babe. 

Oh moon light, cool angel, be on us tonight.

Oh baby, pretty baby, I'm wild for you alright.

You want sunlight, you get moonlight.

Splendor in the past.

Kiss of lip, oh baby, conceive a passion,

oo, born to us tonight, oh.

Hold me tight, babe, treat me right, babe, 

so deep and hot tonight, yeah.

Oh baby, pretty baby, I'll make it last all night.

The stage lights lit up his handsome features, highlighting the energy his blue eyes shot out into the crowd, making his hair glow white. His legs pumped to the beat of the last song of the set.

Soul standing by.

I'm gonna be there anytime.

I'm gonna be there if you cry.

Anytime, any way, any how, right now!

Are you ridin' high? Well, I'm ridin' high. 

Soul standin' by, soul standin' by.

Oh, I'm ridin' high, well, I'm ridin' high.

Soul standin' by, soul standin' by, 

soul standin' by, yeah I'll never die. Guitar!

The music vibrated through his body, making him feel it on a level the little boom box that was in his crypt was a mockery of ', Yeah this is how is should be. Sucking you in and bleedin' you dry.' The music was amazingly pinpoint accurate to his life. I knew there was a reason I liked this bloke so much.'

Yeah baby, she said.

Oo baby, oo love me, come on and love me, yes, 

invade me.

Row your boat, baby, through my water, oo, out 

into my light, oh.

Hold me, sunlight; come on me, moonlight,

so deep and so wide.

Seek you here, baby,

be-ah-uh baby, in my arms all night.

Just the one night, that was all he had. He was thrown into Hell by tasting a piece of heaven, yet if he could, he would do it all over again

Soul standing by.

Yes, I'll be there anytime.

Yes, I'll be there if you cry.

Anywhere, any how, anytime, right now!

Are you ridin' high? Well, I'm ridin' high. 

Soul standin' by, soul standin' by.

Oh, I'm ridin' high, well, I'm ridin' high.

Soul standin' by, soul standin' by.

Oo, I'm ridin' high, well, I'm ridin' high.

Soul standin' by, soul standin' by.

Yeah, ridin' high.

It was like that night. The house crashing down around him, even then, he was aware of her every thought, he knew she would wake up disgusted. She was light and good, no matter what was wrong about her now. He was still beneath her, still evil and tainted.

Soul standin' by, soul standin' by, 

soul standin' by. Ow! I'll never die.

Soul standin' by, oh yeah.

Soul standin' by, no tears you cry.

Oo yeah, oh yeah.

Oo oo oo oo baby, oo, love me, 

oo baby, oh inside me.

Come on, come on baby, come on love me,

we splendor in the night

The stage lights flashed on for one more good-bye, in mid calf black boots, tight black leather pants, crowned off with a silver studded belt and lightly brushed by the lower ends of the deep violet shirt worn; with each bow he took the metal of his many chains and crucifixes clanged against that of his belt. Spike caught one last glimpse of Billy Idol, his bleached spikes down in another bow, as he pushed the backstage door open.

Spike strode forward with new determination. Had come to this concert in hopes of regaining a piece of himself, a part of him that he felt had be lost in all the turmoil of the recent months, years even.The loud noise the crowd was making shut off as soon as the door closed behind him. His plan was simple really, talk to Billy Idol. How or why even hadn't crept into his mind, neither had such minor details as security guards.

"Excuse me sir, this area is for authorized personal only."

"Lookie here mate, I don't think you can get too much more authorized than me," Spike made to walk past the guard, hoping the cocky attitude would get him there, it didn't. The guard jutted his arm out, temporarily blocking Spike's path. Spike smirked up at the guard.

"Well then, looks like my plans have changed," he mumbled as he ducked and rolled beneath the guard's arm. He leapt up and ran down the hall, randomly choosing turns as he searched for Billy's dressing room.

The guard's heavy footsteps were right behind Spike, making his chest thump with their rhythm. Blindly turning a corner Spike ran right into a Janitor's cart. Flying across the hall and landing face first on the freshly washed floor Spike began to lift himself up only to be hauled the full way but two burly hands.

"Sir, you are going to leave now, and I am going to help you." Spike was helpless, and he seethed at the thought, he should have been able to knock the guard out. The guard unceremoniously half carried him down the hall to a door with a glowing exit sign above its frame, he then happily tossed spike out the door and into the night.

A cliché, "And stay out!!" reverberated in Spike's mind.

"Well sod it all, not like I was some crazed teeny-bopper." He shrugged and walked to the park across the street from the club, finding a convenient bench he plopped onto and lit up his first fag of the night.

The smoke swirled around him, drawing pictures in his mind, divining the future and telling the past. He crushed his latest smoke beneath his boot heel and made for another.

"Hey there mate, smokin' like a chimney there, would seem to the casual observer you have something on your mind?" a gruff British voice broke into Spike's vacant reverie. 

Looking up to tell whomever had bothered to interrupt him to sod off. Spike was shocked to be met with the gaze of piercing blue eyes beneath a head of white blond hair. Like a mirror almost. 

"Here now, what is a famous bloke like you doin' out here asking about my woes?"

"Wish I knew, had the strangest dream last night, ya' know?"

"Had a few of those myself"

"So you a fan?"

Spike raised his eyebrows in response.

"Well yeahhad my suspicions. So, Spike right? Why don't you tell old Billy here what is troublin' you, I am feelin' all helpful and what not," the punk rocker sat down and leaned back on the bench like it was a throne. " sides, can't have such a handsome chap as yourself moping around, feel like it somehow reflects bad on me," he winked at the vampire, inviting further dialogue.

"I don't know if you can help mate, pretty complicated tale of woe."

"Try me."

"Why the hell not? What bloody else have I got to loose? You see, it's like this, I am not the nicest, vamp–err, man. Done a lot of bad, not ashamed of it either, it is who I am, or was rather. Used to have a great mortal enemy too, well, she is still great. I used to be a great mortal enemy for her, had this great plan and then Poof! Militant government group comes in and neuters me; can't hurt a fly without downing a bottle of aspirin after. I got no place in this world except possibly helping my mortal enemy, but that isn't working so well anymore now, cause you see I love her. Don't know how, or why, and Devil knows I tried like bloody hell not to. No good though, still do, but she hates me, would kill me too, if she didn't pity my weakness so much. Even had sex with her, bloody good too, but it only made her hate me more. Not that I thought that possible, I thought it was my crumb, instead it was just another thorn in my side."

Spike's audience nodded in thoughtful silence, "I'd rather like to meet this girl."

"Well, sure I can show her to you mate, just don't expect me to do the introductions, rather not get beaten to a pulp tonight if it is all the same."

"No, no, of course, not, just show her to me, oh and let me grab my coat," Billy said eyeing Spike from foot to forehead. A plan was in motion.

Buffy strode down the street, humming mindlessly, twirling her stake between her fingers. It had been an uneventful patrol. Her pace quickened as soon as she noticed the dark figure with the electric white hair sitting on her front porch.

"Spike I thought I had made myself clear, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you had a death wish!" Buffy menacingly brandished her stake as she strode to her porch. As she was about to pin him to the banister a car drove by, its headlights lit up his features, showing the bright blue eyes, a near perfect smile (mocking grin might be more accurate) and the spiked white blond hair. 

"You---what---how–why?" stunned into temporary speechlessness, Buffy stumbled into sitting on the porch, her stake carelessly dropped to the ground.

"I'm doing a favor of sorts, you might say. You are Buffy Summers, right?"

"Huh? Yes, I mean, I ambut huh, again."

"See, I had this dream, kinda weird, anyhow, had me playin' Cupid of sorts, well maybe more of an Oprah. Heh, that'd be funny."

A scary mental pic flashed through Buffy's mind, Oprah did not look good with bleached blond spikes. She shook her head and refocused on what he was saying.

"See, its like this," he flashed a devilish grin at her, "I was lookin' to make a new video, hasn't been a good Billy Idol vid on the airwaves in years; think maybe the world could use a good dose." He winked at her suggestively and laughed as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah, thing is need the right girl, ya' know? It is a slightly different sort of song than I normally would release, but with the right girl, it could work. Now for the favour part, you see, your dad, Hank, he was doing some of the paper work for my album and saw the criteria list for the girl I wanted. Well, one thing led to another and here I am in Sunnydale, and looks as if he was right," he eyed Buffy from head to foot, "you'd be perfect!"

"Wait, a sec, my dad hasn't even bothered to call and see if Dawn and I are o.k. since forever, I mean, my mom died and still nothing. I am supposed to believe he thought of me for something like this?"

"Well no–" Billy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "See, I was feeling all family like, havin' two bite sizes of my own and tried to start up a conversation with him about children. I thought maybe he and his wife, well new wife rather, would be thinking about them. Seems I was wrong, he showed me your picture though, and then I thought you would be good. Took a bit of work to get your address though, seems he couldn't remember it"

Buffy frowned at the memory all her father had done, or rather failed to do.

"Here now, no tears for that jerk-off, why don't you give ol' Billy a hug and tell him all about it?" And she did, she didn't know why, his presence seemed to remind her of some forgotten comfort. Inside of the house on Revello Drive Buffy let a famous punk rocker know all of her woes excluding the whole slayer and vampire thing. Only on the Hellmouth,' she mused to herself.

"So what about that video?"

Just then, Willow, who had come back from a trip to the grocery store, flung the door open. 

"Oh hey Buffy, hey Spike–Not Spike, errr---Buffy?"

"Hey Wills, I would like you to meet Billy Idol, seems he knows my dad."

"Err, right, of course, you know what, I have to go and organize umm," Willow looked around nervously, "my sweaters! Yeah, completely a mess, they are all out of order, can't have the blue one next to the orange one, gets blue fuzz all over it. It's real bad. Yeah..I'll go now." With that, Willow ran upstairs.

"She means well–"

"She lives here?"

"Well yeah, since I–err, I mean, well, since the funeral I think, I am not really sure, wasn't really here."

"Understand, loosing your Mum must have been hard."

"Well, yeah."

"Guess I will be going then"

"It was nice of you to stop by, and yes."

"Yes?"

"I mean, yeah, I would like to do the video, as long as I don't have to be all booty dressed or anything weird I think it would be good, a nice change for me, I haven't been feeling my best lately."

"Sure thing, I will have someone call you with the details tomorrow."

"Ok, Good night, and thanks."

"No, Buffy, thank you."

"Umm–your welcome." A confused slayer closed the door and walked up to her bed.

Outside the two bleached-blond Brits stood talking.

"So mate? I see she didn't stake you on sight, good for me I guess. Well and you."

"Indeed, it is all going according my plan," Billy Idol laughed, "Always wanted to say that. Seriously mate, don't worry, it is going to be fine. Now you think you can get to this address by noon tomorrow? I want you to be in a video, my next one for MTV, a little less punk than usual, which is why you will be perfect."

"What, I am all punk."

"Sure mate, how is little Timmy doing, eh? And Theresa and Ethan?," Spike turned his head away," Thought so mate. Don't worry about it mate, I like to curl up with a good bit a Shakespeare at night myself." Spike felt placated by that.

"Yeah, I will be there then, thanks for it all, I still don't know why you want to help a low life like me"

"Here now, none of that, see you then."

As instructed by Delia, Mr. Idol's secretary, Buffy was at the location promptly at noon. A team of people including the director greeted her.

"Oh dah-ling, here let me show you make up and wardrobe, I see they will have their hands, just so busy with you, I don't know why he insisted on hiring a novice. Frankly it is just beyond me, but well will just have to do as he says and make do."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the director's antics, tuning out most of what he said. Two hours of primping and prodding later Buffy was declared ready and ushered to the set. It was a large gauzy bedroom, large candles were lit and dripping rapidly, the bed was huge.

"Ok now, Fluffy sweetie, I want you to get in the bed and pretend you are sleeping."

"It's Buffy," and that explains the wardrobe' Buffy thought as she looked down at her white slip night gown, it was fitted on top and flowed loosely from their. Plainly cut it lacked any of the lacy stuff which she usually avoided. Her hair had been curled softly and made her look angelic as she lay down on the white satin pillow. An assistant carefully arrange a sheet over her.

"And action."

As I lie here watching you

As you sleep

What that's it? I just sleep here? What now? This is ridiculous, I am a slayer, why am I just laying here?'

Touching your shoulder

Touching your cheek

Buffy's internal monologue stopped as a cool firm arm snaked its way around her waist.

I'm sleeping with and angel

A complicated girl

shirtless, well built, nice'

Sleeping with an angel

And darling sleep well

She felt her hair being brushed away from her neck and cool lips bent down to kiss her.

Sleeping with an angel

Sunlight collects in the bones of her face

And shines on me now as if it were day

Then suddenly the arm around her waist was gone and she was the only one on the bed.

Passion is fleeting and memory fades

I hope she remembers what I didn't say

I'm sleeping with and angel

She suddenly felt very alone, the bed was big and empty , Hey! I want my arm back, err–whose ever arm,' she instinctively began to roll over to where they had been, her hand splayed out where he had been sitting.

A complicated girl

I'm sleeping with and angel

Darling sleep well

The woman by my side

Is angel in disguise

Buffy felt the bed again shift under the weight of the man whose arm she was so fond of. Oo, he's back, yay!' Again he embraced her and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her cheek softly. She allowed her body to cave into his kisses, unafraid of the consequences.

I'm sleeping with an angel

Sleeping with an angel

The woman by my side is an angel in disguise

I'm sleeping with an angel

I'm sleeping with an angel

Darling sleep well

With one final caress, the man removed himself as the final line was sung over the speakers. Her sense of loss at this was more than she had expected. Happily, she opened her eyes as she heard the flamboyant director shout "and cut!"

"Hey where is he?"

"Who Fluffy?"

"The Muscley arm guy, ya' know, why'd he just poof away, would have been nice to know who ever I was sharing a bed with, if you know what I mean." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh–yes, well him, see he places to go and people to see, we were very lucky he could make it today, tight schedule, if you are lucky he might be at the wrap up party, well you had best go back to wardrobe and get back into those clothes' of yours."

Buffy stomped off.

Two weeks passed, Buffy had almost given up on Billy Idol and everything related to him. When Dawn came bursting in with the mail.

"Hey Buffy look at this fancy letter you got."

"Pass it over." A large black envelope was deposited in Buffy's lap, it had a huge silver crucifix emblazoned on it and was addressed to her in a fancy scrawl. She opened it with an eager Dawn looking over her shoulder, she pulled out the card inside and opened it.

"Buffy! Why are we invited to a Billy Idol video debut? What's going on?"

" Yeah Buffster, what's the scoop," Xander questioned as he walked in with Anya and Willow. 

"Well, see, apparently my dad did some work for Billy Idol and one thing led to another and I ended up in his latest video," Buffy said this as quickly and quietly as she could, hoping to avoid further scrutiny from the Scooby gang, too much of that had been going on lately. Desired result was not achieved, instead she was facing four open-mouthed people.

"What?"

"She says what!" Xander scoffed.

"Look it says you guys can all come, I bet he will be there, I can introduce you if you want." Buffy hoped this would keep them from grilling her further. It worked.

"Wow! Meet a real famous person, Xander, I haven't done that, except famous demons, and that is completely different, I mean it has entrails and sacrifices. You know I hear he likes sex; maybe he could give us some pointers.

"An–You know Buff, we'll see you then" he made a showy yawn, "suddenly I am really tired, just need to sleep."

"But Xander you promised, I bought the whip–"

"Goodnight, Dawn, Wills, Buff–" Xander shut the door hastily behind him and Anya.

"You know guys I am tired too, g'night!" Buffy ran up to her room.

The whole gang was there, all dressed up. As the lights dimmed in the room where the video was to be shown the crowd quieted down and Billy Idol took the stage at the front of the room.

"Well folks, it's been a while. So here is the latest, a little different, but hey, so am I!" A large screen was un-curtained behind him and music started playing. There was a shot of the curtains from the bedroom waving in the wind and then it was to the bed where Buffy was sleeping' a man's figure could be seen getting in, but the way the scene had been lit his face was all shadowed. Buffy was disappointed. she had hoped to see the man's face. As the scene continued to unfold, love seemed evident between the two, although they never had any eye contact. The scene then abruptly shifted to and alley, it was dark and a street lamp seemed to be the only source of light, Billy Idol could be seen leaning against the brick wall of the building, he looked like he had the night she had first met him. His hair was spiked, and his leather duster was pulled tightly around him, keeping the cold out seemingly, something could be seen sneaking up on him, and as he walked it was seen following him. He was inside, and still in shadows something could be seen skulking behind him, into an apartment and then the bedroom, where again his face was obscured by shadows as he pulled off his shirt, as he approached the bed the creature could be seen to dissolve, just as Buffy turned to caress the bed with her hand, inviting him to share the bed with her.

The video clip ended, the lights were turned back on and everyone applauded. It seems the something different was successful. The crowd dispersed most of it heading towards the refreshments.

"Wow Buff, that was great!"

"Thanks," Buffy smiled shyly.

"Buffy, luv." Billy approached the group and she went to hug him.

"Hey there, I'd like to introduce you to the gang. This is Xander, Anya, Willow and my sister Dawn. That was just great."

"I'd like to think so, I'd like you to meet someone too, so if I could just steal her away?"

No one objected, after all they couldn't cat-caught-the-tongue-itis seemed to have become an epidemic.

"I know you wanted to meet my body double, he was the one in the bedroom with you."

"Yeah, he just zipped off–"

"Well yeah, daytime just isn't my game, Slayer." Buffy's jaw dropped as Spike approached her and Billy Idol.

"I believe you two know each other, I will just go and talk to you friends. And let you chat."

"Spike! I–"

"Look slayer, he went to a lot of trouble over this, if you want to ruin it, just do it away from him, wouldn't have you break my mate's heart."

"Is that what you think I would do?"

"Did it to me."

"Sp–" Buffy caught her biting remark, deciding it just wasn't worth it, "Look Spike, I am sorry."

"Good to hear it."

"And for what it is worth, without even knowing who was with me in that bed, I knew it was you, somehow I knew it was someone I could trust my life with. I knew it was someone I wanted around, as long as they would stay."

"You mean that?"

"When do I say something I don't mean? Wait, don't answer that." With that, she tugged his head down to hers and their lips met in a sweet kiss. finally'

Billy Idol and Dawn were talking in a corner.

" So why'd you do it?"

"What? Oh push them along. Seems I owe fate, missed death so many times, motorcycle accident and whatnot, well fate wanted me to help out with one if its more stubborn issues. Just call me cupid." He winked down at Dawn.

"Sure thing Cupid, hey, you think I could be in your next video?"


End file.
